the interview
by erenxrivaillelover
Summary: what happens when Eren finds a job and has to work for a creepy guy named Rivaille.


okay you know i do not own shingeki no kyojin and i do love this couple i hope u like! 3

* * *

Eren woke wondering what today is going to be like. A good day a bad day? He hates that he has to go through the days wondering what day its going to be like. "Eren wake up or your going to be late for your job interview!" Mikasa yelled from the kitchen. "uh!" Eren moaned out. "Eren finally get your breakfast and go to that interview." Mikasa grumpy from her alarm clock. "Good morning too, hey are you going to look for your own apartment." Eren asked lazily. "Fine if you don't me anymore I'll look for some today." Mikasa said sadly. "yaay its like sunshine coming to me!" Eren yelled running out the door. "-sigh- Where is this job interview oh look there it is! Right in front of meeee." Eren said happily."What are you high?!"someone asked before running away from the weird moment. Eren ignores him and walks inside the building. "oh are you new" Somebody asked. "oh ya where is the room for the interview?" Eren asked kindly. "In that room." she pointed at a dark room with someone sitting there staring directly at Eren. "Good luck." She said before going back to her desk. "uh ok..." Eren said before awkwardly walking in the room. "uh hello." He asked sitting down on the only chair that was there. "...Can you close the door please." Creepy man asked. "y-yes sir." Eren walks towards the door and closes the door until it clicks. The creepy man gets up and opens the blinds, nothing but brightness goes through the room. "Your new am i right?" He asked with a creepy smile. "y-yes" Eren mumbles out. "You want to work at a boring place like this?" He asked sharply. "I-i need the money sir." I said shaking a little. "I'm your boss Rivaille is my name. And you'll be working for me now. you will be cleaning my office and do what i say. It that okay with you?"Rivaille asked still smiling. "n-no sir what is the first thing i need to do for you sir?"Eren asks still scared as he see's Rivaille walking towards him. Eh what is he going to do his cold blue eyes, I'm a statue I can't move is he the boy version of Medusa?! Eren thought as Rivaile took a single step forward. Rivaille leans down until he reaches Eren's ear. "your first job for me is to clean my whole room" Rivaille said whispering to Eren's ear. "eh." Is all Eren could make out. "And when your done with that I need to give you something." Rivaille licked Eren's ear and faced Eren. Now they face to face. "D-do you do this to every new pe-" Eren was cut off by Rivaille's reply back. "No your the only one." Eren's eyes widened as Rivaille pushed Eren towards the wall and held one arm down and licked Eren's lips. "ah"Eren tried to say something but was cut off my Rivaille's tongue slipping into his mouth. Eren moaned when Rivaille deepens the kiss for more. Eren try's to pull away but is stopped when someone barges in the room. "Ah hehe s-sorry um Rivaille Hanji's computer broke down when she spilled coffee all over it." Person says as he leaves when Rivaille gives him his Medusa stare. "Eh Rivaille I'm sorry it slipped dow-" She was cut off when she noticed I was pinned against the wall and Rivaille was still holding Eren's arm. "Eh S-sorry I messed up something here." She left but she came back with her camera. "mmmmh" Eren moans out but stops when Rivaille wants more of his moans. Rivaille puts his hands under Eren's shirt and goes up until he hits his soft spot. "mmm hah" Eren moans out. He looks at the door and still see's the same girl at the door video taping it now! "mmmmmmm" Eren moans out. Rivaille finally stops and looks where Eren is looking. "Hanji!" Rivaille gets up and Hanji runs towards her office. "Here have my phone number and I'll finish you tomorrow." Before Rivaille leaves He goes up to Eren and kisses him before he goes. "You are the special one." Rivaille said before walking slowly at the door.

* * *

ok Sorry if it was short but there is going to be a chapter 2 so be prepared for that one!


End file.
